User talk:Pac-man 64
Hey, Pac-man 64! You're pretty cool! Anyone who says I'm awesome is a friend of mine! No, I'm not using sarcasim! I mean it! ~~SHUT UP, GRANDMA! DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!~~ P.S. Wanna be buddies? ~~I lost the game.~~ :Flippin' sweet! I'm so glad you're staying for a while! You want a tour to Nick Fanon? ~~MattBoo~~ :Okay. Is it okay if I make some art for you? It'll be my character MattBoo chasing a ghost. That's because the ghost mistakes MattBoo for Pac-Man. I wonder what you'll think when I post it soon. ~~M@TtB00~~ ::Okay, Pac-man 64 (the second best wikian after Doug.scheer), here's that art I promised you! :::Epic artwork, Pac-man 64! I never met a person online that's so friendly! ~~You eediot!~~ ::::THX for fixing my profile, Pac-man 64! I means so much to me! We are now officaly BOFFs (Best Online Friends Forever)! I'll probably make more art for you soon, we'll see. ~~Mmm... free goo.~~ :::::Wut you talkin about, Pac-man 64? ~~Wikia contributors SUCK!!!!!~~ ::::::Oh, them! Did ya see my new profile pic? It's a drawing I made that says "I hate Wikia contributors!". What kind of battle? You mean insulting that Wikia contributor with comments so hurtful he'll leave? OK. He's kinda my WOEF (Worst Online Enemy Forever). Ya wanna do that, buddy? ~~KamehameHA!!!!!!!!!~~ :::::::OK. The wikia contributor usually hangs around the Milky Way and The Galaxy Girls TV Series page. Let's go in the page and start making replys to him and teach him a lesson! I'll meet ya there! MattBoo ready! ~~MattBoo~~ :::::::Dude, THAT WAS AWSHUMM!!!!!! You wanna keep sending comments to that Wikia contributor on the Milky Way page until he quits? ~~mAtTbOo~~ P.S. He just ruined my talk page but I fixed it all up. :3 Important! I decided to take a little break from the Wikia. I'll still be active and all that, but I won't make any edits on pages, join talk pages, or make comments for a while. That's why I'm hiring YOU to gaurd my profile and talk page (that n00bish Wikia contributor erased evrything so I jst wrote down "It's none of your BUSINESS who I am and what I do.") until I get back. ~~I ain't go no iPhone.~~ P.S. I just contacted SuperSaiyanKirby about the Wikia contributor and told him to block the contributor so we (hopefully) never have to worry about him anymore. :The Wikia I'm going to be on more recently is the one I just made.This is the Wikia I'm talkin' about. Sometime you can check it out if you want. But, you're still gonna protect my profile and check out my new Wiki some other time. ~~Yours truly, MattBoo~~ ::Dude, I made shum moar artwork for you, buddeh! ~~My hand is a DOLPHIN!!!~~ DAT ISH FREACKIHNG AWHSHUMM!!! THX!!!!!!!! But, you kinda forgot MattBoo's hat. But thats ok cuz everyone makes mistakes. ~~Making chocolate pudding cuz I lost control of my life.~~ :Dude! Doug.scheer just contacted me on my talk page, and he wants to make a new show with us! It's about you me and Doug being the heroes and LT Fan being the villian! No joke! No prank! No trick! No sarcasim! He really did offer! Do you accept? I await your response buddeh! ~~ooBttaM (Hey! Who reversed mah name!?)~~ It's Finally Here! Dude, the show Doug.scheer offered me is finally here! You can find it here! ~~Matt to the Boo!~~ THX! I'm glad you like the show. ~MattBoo ::Actually, I don't know if I should stay here or quit. With MattBoo Sux around, it makes me feel unappreciated. So, here's what I'll do, I'll be on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki for 7 days, and if I'm not active on Nick Fanon after those 7 days, I'll probably quit. I'll still hang out with you, just on different Wikis. So, if I don't return, I'll quit and you probably won't hang out with me anymore. All beacuse of THAT STUPID MATTBOO SUX!!!! HE'S PROBABLY THAT STUPID WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR AGAIN!!!! HE PROBABLY MADE AN ACCOUNT AND LIED TO ME ABOUT LEARNING HIS LESSON!!!!! So until then, stay cool with Doug.scheer. Bye (possibly forever). ~MattBoo. STOP THAT MATTBOO SUX GUY!!!!! I'm on it! Whatever! I Do What I Want! 17:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) OKAY! I'LL HELP YOU!!! This guy is going down!!! By Robilist!! Hello Mr Assbob ur﻿ gay faget drop ur balls out ur stomach Shud up MattBoo sux!!! I KNOW IT"S YOU THAT DID THAT LAST POST CALLING HIM/HER AN ASS BOB!!! THE FIGHT IS ON Okay you may think messing with Austrailian guys is funny WRONG lets have a fight ~Fight is on~ Sup Want to be buddies HomestarSB9 00:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think MattBoo sux has two new acounts... He made a acount called Pac-man 64 sux!!! >:-( ~ Robilist I know who MattBoo Sux is He is a 9 year old boy living in Syndey,Austrailia.He is a Rugrats fan.And he is scared of Strong Mad.HomestarSB9 11:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!!!!!! I thought about it, and I decided NOT to quit, but I am announcing inactivity. I'll wrap up the transcripts for Hoops the Boxer, Pinkie Pie + Math = Nerd, and make a few more Nicktoons, then I'll take a break. ~MattBoo So.. Yep where buddies ~Eh Steve!~ So... I,ll work on Season 1 and half of Season 2 of The Homestar and Pac Man 64 Show then I will work on a few more Nicktoons then I,ll take a week or two off. HomestarSB9 23:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me with the episode list man? HomestarSB9 22:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine, man. It's OK, I'm not dead or anything like that. It's just that my PC wouldn't let me make edits and only comments. But it's fixed now. ~MattBoo P.S. Homestar just befriended me! The Revenge of Kermit the Frog Help! Can you please help with the description of the new episode on the episode list.HomestarSB9 15:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ^0^ Nice plot can you work on the Debuts and notes for the next episode.HomestarSB9 17:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea I,ll let you do a 2 full episodes for doing hard being a co director on some episodes. Promotion You get to do the rest of season 1 for doing such good jobs on the episodes! well Thanks but no im sory HomestarSB9 18:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Episode Do You think we should make the Christmas/Decemberween Special for Season 2 or One of the last 11 episodes in Season 1 HomestarSB9 13:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 2 Wonderful Episodes. I liked that the Ghost Gang made another apperance since Joy of the Pac-Family and I like the plot of Colder and Colder you jut need too make 9 more episodes before Me you and MattBoo (director for Season2 and 3) start Season 2.HomestarSB9 14:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Just 7 More Great job on the first 2 part episode 7 MORE EPISODES 7 moooooooooooore! HomestarSB9 16:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Last Few 6 Can you fill the descrition,debuts and notes for the 2 Part Christmas ep and full things for the 4 eps below HomestarSB9 17:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC)